Talk:Dino Attack RPG Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Categories Is there a reason why this page is indicated as belonging to the categories "Villains" and "Pirates"? And, strangely enough, in one of them is listed under "V" and in another is listed under "p"? TC01 02:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Aha! Thanks, TC01, that explains everything, and may even explain why Talk:Specs was under Category:Dino Attack Agents! :You see, when I updated the page to feature Reptile and have links and so on and so forth, I was trying to use links to Category:Villains and Category:Pirates. However, these links kept disappearing, and I couldn't figure out why. Turns out this explains everything - they ended up categorizing the page! :Thanks, TC01! Now we know not to link to a category unless we want that page in that category! And luckily, unlike Talk:Specs, this was easier to fix... PeabodySam 02:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) New Featured Article? I think we're overdue for another article to get to be featured on the main page. Should we make a vote to see what should get it, or should PeabodySam choose it himself ? Andrewnuva199 04:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think a new featured article might be niceA. Rand 12:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh wow, there is a new one! And it's my Player Character! :O Andrewnuva199 23:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Returning to Normal Might as well get my good name back in the wake of what I've done. Anyways, might I suggest we keep up the Dino Attack commercial as our first official featured video? It would seem fitting enough for the website, I think. Andrewnuva199 02:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, although the description text of "look how evil the Dino Attack Team is!" might need to be changed. It's not like there really are any other videos to use... TC01 14:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Other LEGO RPG Wikis Something I've done on the Johnny Thunder RPG is add a section to the main page for the other LGD RPGs out there that have wikis. I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki, so I thought I'd propose it here. The Rock Raiders RPG Wiki, for instance, has a similar section. TC01 22:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) "Did you know...?" Section This just randomly sprung into my mind, but maybe we could add a "Did you know?" section to the front page like all the other fancy wikis. I figure that with the crazyness that the RPG catches it could make for a quite interesting read. Example facts: Did you know...? * ...that Chompy is related in a way to a helicopter? * ...that Frozeen has died three times? * ...that BIONICLE was once featured in the RPG, but had to be rectonned out? * ...that the Dino Attack Team has a Martian agent? These are just examples I remembered off the top of my head, so they may not be exactly accurate, but it gets my point across. Andrewnuva199 20:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a cool idea. :Maybe we can also make an actual front page display, like those fancier wikis, instead of just using section headers. Maybe I'll get to work on it... :Anyway- I have a few good ones, mostly based on obscure trivia from my earlier time in the RPG: :* ...that the Dino Attack Team was once attacked by the military, but it was later retconned to be the Agents instead? :* ...that MSO stands for Missions and Special Operations? (requires me to actually write a MSO article, though) :* ...that before Evil Ogel allied with the Dino Attack Team, he helped a rogue team member attack it? :* ...that aliens attempted to conquer the LEGO Planet during the Dino Attack, but were defeated? :* ...that before Alpha Team, an organization called the LA was in charge of defending the LEGO Planet? :* ...that Dino Attack Team member Specs used to work for Alpha Team, but left to spend time with his family? :* ...that the DNA Device was originally created as a one-time tangent, but since has become important in the Dino Attack RPG's story? :I'll think of some more as I continue to chronicle trivia from the RPG (and the other dead RPGs in the same universe). TC01 03:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Template for this I've written a small template that would be used for this in my sandbox here. The way it would work is that PeabodySam would add it to the main page, and then anyone could change the actual facts every week or every other week or every month or whatever. This would save PeabodySam from having to do it, because as we all know he suffers from the disease that bears his name- laziness, procrastination, and "having other things to do". TC01 04:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Formatting of front page Recently (well, five minutes ago, in fact), I changed the JT RPG Wiki's main page to use boxes, rather than section headings. I like it better that way, because it makes the wiki more like all those fancy wikis out there (in the same vein as the discussion above). Does anyone think it would be a good idea to change the DA RPG wiki's main page to this style of layout? Or is everyone happy with using section headings instead of boxes? TC01 22:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That would look nice.Avmatoran 21:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Skinned Alive! Well, as it turns out, Wikia decided to pull the rug out from under our feet and remove the Monaco skin entirely. Bah! I have decided to change my preferences to MonoBook, which is essentially the skin that looks like Wikipedia... problem is, now everything's white and dull, while with Monaco Slate this wiki had an interesting color scheme of dark grey and yellow. And the gallery is still Wikia style, not Wikipedia style. Ah, well. What are you going to do? --PeabodySam 19:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well, the change isn't that bad. We can get used to it. : Also, am I getting that there's no way to edit either of the other skin options? Or are you just going to take your time with trying that? Andrewnuva199 23:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : The admin of the wiki can change the skin using the "My tools" button at the bottom of an article. At least, I think that's what I did for my wiki, let me check... : : Yes, go on the front page and hit My Tools and then Theme Designer. : BrikmanMcStudz 01:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) An Important Announcement To all Dino Attack RPG players: If you haven't already, I suggest reading the latest BZPower news article. From the sounds of it, progress is going pretty well on the BZPower forum update, which means Dino Attack RPG should be online again in the hopefully-near future. Right? :"In my previous updates, I had said that we were going to use phpBB for our archive. Well that didn't work out so well. Don't worry, nothing was lost. And the archive should in fact just be the old forum, exactly as you remember it. You won't be able to post or otherwise interact, but you'll be able to see all the old topics and posts." It looks like, when the forums are back, Dino Attack RPG will return. It will be, unfortunately, read-only. We'll be unable to post anything there or even edit old posts. For all intents and purposes, the original Dino Attack RPG will be laid to rest. A new one will have to be created in its place. When forums are back online, I will see to it that Dino Attack RPG is recreated; however, I'll also have other priorities this summer and on BZPower, so if it's not posted right away, please do not go ahead and start it on your own. Wait for me. I'll be right back. As I was typing upon this, the possibility dawned upon me of a fresh start. When forums went offline, Dino Attack RPG had well over five-thousand posts and was in the middle of a story arc. It's harder and harder for new players to join. Why not go along with the ideology of the new forums and have a brand new start? It's not as though we'll lose anything of the original; luckily, unlike the last forum downtime, all information seems to have been preserved by BZPower. But here we are, so close to the end of the original Dino Attack RPG's storyline, that I'd feel bad about abandoning it and starting anew. Unless you guys express interest in a reboot (since I'm always open to opinions), the new Dino Attack RPG will pick up, plot-wise, immediately where the old one left off. XERRD heading to the Maelstrom Temple, Stromling Zach giving the Dino Attack Team sixty hours to find it, Second Headquarters Squad fighting back, King Race and Lord Vladek getting back the outpost, a traitor in Dino Attack and an informant in XERRD, etc. That being said, if you guys have any suggestions for changes in the new Dino Attack RPG, be sure to tell me. I'm still open for ideas, and since this is a group effort, I'd love to hear your input. So, when the forum return, I will try to get around to posting the new Dino Attack RPG. I will be unavailable for two weeks this summer and, as I said, there are other priorities in life and even on BZPower, but Dino Attack RPG will return as soon as it can. --PeabodySam 16:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of anything that needs changing, so I say we pick up where we left off. Andrewnuva199 04:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing comes to mind at the moment to change. I also say we continue from where we left off. BrikmanMcStudz 17:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd say our best bet would be pick up where we left off, but it would be useful to have a recap of sorts. Let's see if I can remember what happened in the campaign up to this point:Day 1: -The discovery of Maelstrom energies on Adventurers' Island was first reported to the team. Two T-1's (one crew led by Zenna and the other I think might have been Hotwire) arrive to investigate. Day 2: Both parties begin exploring the island in search of the Maelstrom temple. Day 3: The team returns and sets up camp in the area. Semick finally arrives with another group of agents. Day 4: *Rotor leads a squad of helicopters towards the fortress, playing classical music as he does so. They quickly manage to take out the fortress's defences. *The infiltration squad begins making its move and enters the fortress. *Outside, XERRD starts to gain the upper hand, starting with a sniper, who's quickly dispatched by Shotgun. Skeleton mummies begin arriving and the squad is also attacked by mutant pterosaurs who are also turned into zombies. They manage to get into the air and find themselves fighting over the ocean. The Pterosaurs are defeated, but Rotor is forced to return to camp. *Kate manages to sneak in through the air ducts and steals two binders containining scientific formulas, then manages to sneak out and run back to the camp, where she turns them into Lutsky. *Zenna manages to disguise herself and infiltrate a demonstration by Dr. Strangebrick, but finds herself running when she learns that they've found out that there are agents in the fortress. Zenna gets out, only to be shot by a guard. *Lutsky realizes that things aren't going to plan, and decides to lead another attack the next morning. Day 5: *Pierce enlists the help of Naomi Carver, Giovanni Wade, and Gates Crusher to help him set up a medical tent near the fortress. The arrive early in the morning and find Zenna, who is promptly brought back to camp. *Rotor and Lutsky lead another assault on the fortress. Rotor quickly destroys the exterior defences, while Lutsky leads another infiltration squad into the fortress. *Kate and Shotgun arrive, the former of whom is quickly ordered by Rotor to enter the fortress on her own (a fact which Pierce has not forgiven him for). *J.D. arrives and begins working in the medical tent, much to Pierce's suprise. He agrees to help find an antitode to the toxins that had currently spread through the fortress, though he is also busy finding a cure for the Maelstrom. *Kate is found by Strangebrick and brought to see Dr. Bishop. She doesn't understand what's going on, made all the more confusing by a picture of her mother being found on his desk. Eventually, she's just locked in an office, and eventually freed by Hotwire. *Zach, now a stromling, manages to enter the medical tent. Shotgun tries to shoot him, but fails. J.D. is promptly shot dead by Zach, leading to a desperate effort by Pierce to keep J.D. alive long enough to find out what he knew about the Maelstrom. *Zenna finally starts to recover from her wounds, though she has lost the use of an arm. *Rotor gets impatient, having heard nothing of the infiltration squad, and orders the destruction of the fortress. When George refuses, Rotor has him arrested and arranges a court-matialled. *Rotor arranges to have George executed by firing squad, but is stopped by Clint Wayne's sudden arrival. Day 6: *Commander Johnson, a Canadian air force pilot arrives to take Rotor away. he meets up with Wade, who gives him some letters from J.D. (as well as the letters he wrote reporting his death) in the hopes that he can send them when he leaves. *Johnson gets hired to help with an air battle against mutant pterosaurs. Unfortunately, the attack fails, and Cabin finds herself storming into the command tent demanding an appeal for Rotor. *Cabin manages to capture Dr. Strangebrick, who survived the bombing of the fortress, and is inspired to find any other XERRD personell who may have escaped. *The camp is unexpectedly overrun by mutant dinos led by stromlings. There is a brief showdown that occurs between Zach, Holly Vinyaya, Clint Wayne, and Kareem Nazareno. *The medical tent collapses. Kate and Hertz find themselves working to save the medics, especially the individuals who mean the most to them (Pierce and Carver, respectively). *Cabin manages to catch two XERRD members: a frightened teenager and a young technician. *George finds himself breaking Rotor out of the prison tent, and with Commander Johnson, make a run for it. After escaping, they encounter another survivor, Lance Williams, and shortly after that, meet up with Cabin and her prisoners. *They manage to trace their way to the desert, and use the helicopter previously left behind by George and Zenna (after they were attacked by natives) to fly over the camp and take out several of the mutant dinos. Unfortunately, when they run out of fuel, they're forced to land in another clearing. A. Rand 20:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry yourself, Atton; we won't need a recap that much in-depth. When the forums are back, the original Dino Attack RPG can still be read; unfortunately, it's going to be read-only, hence the need for a new Dino Attack RPG. And I don't mean just suggestions for major changes; I'm also looking for minor suggestions too. Anything you guys might want to suggest. For example, since this is the end of the Dino Attack RPG, should it be reflected in the RPG's title, description, or first post? Name the new RPG "Dino Attack RPG: At War's End"? Alter the opening description of the first post to "LEGO Planet at war blah blah blah astronauts pirates knights adventurers blah blah blah Dino Attack Team. And now, as the war's end draws near, Dino Attack Team faces their toughest struggles yet." --PeabodySam 15:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just thought it might be helpful to have something written down so that we could remember where we were at when the forums get back on. Anyway, a slightly different title might be a good idea. I'd probably also recommend you explain this issue somewhere on the first post, and maybe provide a short description of what's happened up to this point (maybe highlighting the key points in the Adventurers' Island campaign), just so that, if any new players show up and want to join, they don't get totally confused.A. Rand 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, when you put it that way, I'm all fo changing the title to At War's End or something similar to tell new players that they are joining in near the end of war (and RPG). I also agree with highlighting key plot areas on Adventurers' Island to help new players join. : And this may be a bit unnecessary, but you could make another leader-in-charge person similar to what you did with TC01 for the AT RPG so things can updated if you go missing. --BrikmanMcStudz 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: "At Wars End" soudns cool in my book as well! :: And I can't think of much else in the way of minor details I'd like changed, but I'll add something if I think of one. Andrewnuva199 14:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) As well as highlighting some of the key points in the Adventurers' Island campaign, it might help new players to have some other basic information provided on the main page. Perhaps it would help to provide some background by explaining some of the key points that led to the campaign, such as the Lego Island/Antarctica missions and so on. It might also help to provide a short list of some of the most significant individuals in the campaign. A. Rand 14:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's that time. I'm going away for two weeks. Should BZPower return in my absence, just know that I'll be back next Friday; don't panic and wonder where I am. --PeabodySam 12:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : :It seems I have returned just as Peabody has left. I think that when we do the summaries of where we left of in the RPG, we also need to summaries were some notable characters were when we last saw and what they were doing. For example, note that the character of Lutsky was last seen in his tent being crazy and that Barron von Baron is with Frozeen and Greybeard. I personally will need more then just the plot to get caught up and I think this additional character info will help. (Sorry if this post was sloopy, I'm alittle rusty at using the wiki) That guy from that show 18:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, as far as I can remember, it was nighttime when we ended. Hertz and the medics (namely Pierce, Crusher, Wade, and Carver) were still in the camp trying to clean up the damage caused by the mutant dinos. Pierce had a broken leg and Carver had been wounded as well. The four medics were busy trying to take care of the wounded, particularily Zenna, who had been seriously injured. :Meanwhile, Clint and Kate left the camp in an effort to locate other agents and possibly a new location for their base, and eventually ended up in an outpost with some other agents. :Rotor, Cabin, Commander Johnson, and the two XERRD prisoners were last seen getting into a fire hammer to reach another outpost, and later reported to have arrived. :Clint Wayne himself was last seen in the outpost, where he stayed up after Kate, Lance, and Wheel (the agent stationed there) had turned in for the night. He ran into Dr. Strangebrick, who announced his defection from XERRD.A. Rand 21:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Anyone got any idea when the forums should be back on? They've been saying for a few weeks that they're nearly done and yet nothing's happened. : :Anyway, assuming the forums are going to be back on very soon, it might be a good idea to figure out where we're going to start once they are. By my understanding, it was late at night and not much was happening before the forums closed, so it might be a good idea to begin the following morning.A. Rand 23:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Back in Black! Guys, it's me, the SPARTAN. I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't RP'd for so long! I'll post as soon as the forums are up again! I swear upon Jack the Monkey! And if I don't, may he go bald! :P Spartan 2095 01:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC)